


Carpe Noctem

by dromer



Category: Dead Poets Society
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dromer/pseuds/dromer
Summary: Preferences and Imagines for the Dead Poets!
Kudos: 1





	Carpe Noctem

WHERE THEY TAKE YOU FOR YOUR FIRST DATE

Neil:

Neil loves to take you to the Theatre to view your favorite shows. 

Todd:

You both love to go to the library and exchange each others favorite books. 

Charlie:

Charlie loves to take you to the movies to go and watch anything that catches your eye.

Knox:

You and Knox will go out into the woods, creating and reciting poetry together and going for cute walks in the area.

Meeks:

Meeks will often take you down to the lake for a small-ish picnic filled with stolen food from the cafeteria.

Pitts:

Pitts loves to whip out his radio and have a fun time with you in his dorm room when nobody is around.

\--------------------

I need someone like the boys from D.P.S. except for Cameron because he's utter trash :)

-somnium


End file.
